


Day Three: Fantasy

by helpmeimstuckon



Series: FitzSimmons Week Fics [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, FitzSimmons Week Summer eddition, Fluff, Simmons Centric, Tooth Rotting Fluff, and then I rip your heart out, oh isn't it fun, seriously, shameless fluff, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1963188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helpmeimstuckon/pseuds/helpmeimstuckon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FitzSimmons Week Summer Edition<br/>Day three: Fantasy</p><p>She had always been a daydreamer. She use to sit in class and stare out the window and think about all of the things she was gonna do when she got out of her home town. She would get in trouble for not  paying attention to the assignment in front of her  before her teachers realised that she had finished them already.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Three: Fantasy

She had always been a daydreamer. She use to sit in class and stare out the window and think about all of the things she was gonna do when she got out of her home town. She would get in trouble for not paying attention to the assignment in front of her before her teachers realised that she had finished them already. She always felt proud when teaches gave her that wide-eyed gaze. Once she was moved up to more and more advanced classes she daydreamed less and less, but she still found her moments.  
At the academy she found herself daydreaming again. She couldn’t help but wonder about what life as a real agent would be like. What life working at the Hub would be. Within a week of knowing him Fitz joined her daydreams. He was always there in them, beside her in their lab. As soon as they got the offer to join to BUS team the whole view shifted, but he was still there.Beside her the whole damn time.   
She couldn’t pinpoint when but at some point the other fantasies started. The ones where they were safe and retired and weren’t in mortal danger every day, and together. Always together. She didn’t know when the dreams of him wrapping his arms around her waist from behind started, but they were running rampant in her mind daily. She didn’t know how she conjured a child that had his curly hair and endless blue eyes, but she knew that she had more fun making nonexistent science fair projects with the two of them than she did doing just about anything else. She didn’t know when she fell for him, but she did.  
She shoved those day dreams away. He wasn’t interested. She knew that. He wanted to be with Skye, and that’s great, they would be sweet. “He’s your best friend, Jemma. He’s just your best friend. He’s just your best friend.” She told herself that little mantra so many times she started to believe it.   
After the Hydra reveal and subsequent events all she could dream of was him just waking up. Him just being okay. Him just being alive. It’s all she wanted. She sat day in and day out next to him and prayed to gods she didn’t believe in that he would be okay. Every day he didn’t wake up she day dreamed a little less.

**Author's Note:**

> Entirely unedited please forgive any mistakes


End file.
